ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scryes Imperial Blue Mage Guide
Category:Guides Introduction Hello! I’m Scryebloodstone from the Bahamut Server. I’ve written this guide about the Blue Mage because it seems that not many people know how to properly use the Blue Mage to its fullest capacity and that caused many people to think that the Blue Mage is worthless. I personally experienced this from several people saying this to me, and the hours upon hours it takes for someone to invite me to an EXP Party. This guide will hopefully show people how to play the Blue Mage. FAQs Q: What is the primary role of the Blue Mage when it comes to a party? A: Excellent question! This is one of the best abilities of the Blue Mage, its versatility. If you correctly set your spells and use the proper sub-job, the Blue Mage can be a Damage Dealer, a Tank, a Healer, or even a Nuker! I’ll cover more of this Q: Why am I unable to learn certain spells, even when I’m the right level to use it? A: Ah, it is most likely because your Blue Mage skill is too far undercap. A suggestion to make sure to keep the Blue Magic skill capped before all other skills. This means to make sure you do not Level Sync too far under your level, it can mean disaster for trying to learn certain spells. I learned this from personal experience. Q: Do we have to fight Maat for LB5? A: No, the Blue Mage, like the Puppetmaster and Corsair, we have to fight our own special fights, but it is similar to Maat. See The Beast Within for more information about this. Q: Is the Blue Mage a good selection for a first Job to Level 75? A: Even though this class is going to be my first Level 75, I am still going to have to say no. First off, in order to get to the 5 Staging Points in Beginnings, if you don’t already have a high enough Job or have don’t have access to teleport to the staging points, this could be long and dangerous to get the AF Weapon. As for the Blue Mage AF Armor (Please see Omens and Transformations for more information), you must fight two NMs, one which can be fought with a Lvl 75 Tank and Lvl 75 Healer with no difficulty (Its what I did), but the second one for AF3 is dangerous and requires the use of a Tank, Healer, and one or two Damage Dealers(I’ve have still yet to do this fight, but this is what I recommend). Neither NM Battle has to be fought as a Blue Mage, which could help if you already have a Level 75 Job. But please, don’t let this stop you from trying the challenge of this being your first Level 75 Job. I know I don’t regret it! Sub-Job Selection Ninja The stereotypical “best” sub-job for the Blue Mage. Although I have used the Ninja for quite a few levels, I don’t agree with this being the best sub-job for the Blue Mage. For parties, this sub-job would be best used for being a Damage Dealer. At Lvl 18, you get Tonko, which gives you invisibility. At Level 20, you get the dual wield ability which gives you extra damage per hit. 24, you get Utsusemi,which gives you the shadows. And finally at Level 50, you get Monomi, which is the Ninja version of sneak. The downside of this sub-job is the levels that you get the spells or the money you have to spend on the tools, it still will cost gil if you are able to craft the tools. Warrior This sub-job would probably be the best for a Blue Mage when trying to Tank for a party. I personally used this job during the Level 1-20, before the Ninja became even use while. Provoke is your main ally when you are tanking. Also, please see Janeth's:Imperial Seige Guide for more information about the Blue Mage tanking. The only downside, and that is also why I don't suggest Paladin is because of the limited selections of shields for the Blue Mage. Aside from that, with the right selection of spells set you can easily tank. Thief White Mage As with the Black Mage, but the opposite, this is the Healer Sub-Job for the Blue Mage. Here are the primary bonuses to start off with. Level 40 you get Clear Mind, Level 50 You get Auto Regen(Which you can get at Level 16 with Blue Mage if proper spells are set. Healing Breeze and Sheep Song.) Anyway, the best suggestion is the Na Spells and the basic heals. Thats about it. Good luck with White Mage sub-job. I'm sorry I cant be more help here never used it. Black Mage The Nuker sub-job for the Blue Mage. The first few obvious bonuses of the Black mage sub job are the Clear Mind trait, which gives you less down time when healing MP. The next bonus is the boost to Max MP and the INT bonus, which will come in nicely with Burst Affinity and Magical Blue Mage Spells. Finally, another plus is at Level 34 you can get Warp. The downsides of this Sub-Job is the lower STR, which means less damage with Physical Blue Mage spells. Red Mage Puppetmaster